


I can make you cum

by love_galaxy17



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Biting, Boypussy, Brothers, Daddy Kink, Dom Rodrick, Fingering, Grinding, Hickeys, Incest, Love, M/M, Oral, PIV, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Squirting, Sub Greg, afab language, chocking, clothed grinding, underage incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_galaxy17/pseuds/love_galaxy17
Summary: Greg comes home sad about how unsatisfied his boyfriend (now ex boyfriend) made him. Rodrick mumbles something after Greg told him what was wrong and Greg heard exactly what he mumbled.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Greg Heffley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY ABOUT INCEST SO IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THEN KINDLY OPEN ANOTHER STORY

* * *

* * *

Greg came home late from his boyfriends house looking rather disappointed. He quietly kicked off his shoes and shut the door so not to wake anybody up. He started walking to the bedroom when a voice scared him, “why are you so disappointed didn’t you get some?” Greg looked up to see Rodrick heading out of the bathroom. “Well yeah but......I don’t want to tell you it’s weird you’re my brother.”

Rodrick came down stairs and sat on the couch in the living room, “come on that’s the point of you being my brother you can tell me anything maybe I can fix it.” Greg sat next to him and chuckled, “I don’t think you can help me with THIS problem.” Rodrick turned to face him, “lay it on me Greggy.” Greg played with his sweater sleeves and then looked at Rodrick, “He couldn’t make me cum for anything I wasn’t even wet for him he just kissed me and then fucked me for like 2 minutes.” Rodrick bursted our laughing. “Fuck you Rodrick.”

“Oh.....whew sorry Greg that was just too funny cause I knew that man had no game he can’t even kiss you right.” Greg gave him a sour look, “I’m going to bed or maybe finish my self off, thanks for the laugh jerk.” As Greg got up to walk away he heard Rodrick mumble. “I can make you cum.” 


	2. Then make me cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg decides to take Rodrick up on that offer, I mean why wouldn’t he Rodrick has gotten him hot and bothered many times before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was short but this one is definitely longer. I started this at 4:10 am and then I fell asleep so now I’m continuing it at 4:04pm

“I can make you cum.” Greg stopped in his tracks. Did Rodrick just really say that, I mean he does talk big game and he has made me wet before without him trying.Greg turned around and looked at Rodrick, leaned back on the couch arms crossed, “what did you say?” Rodrick had a little panic attack as he stuttered, “I-uh said t-that at least I can make p-people cum.”

Greg walked towards him and straddled his lap wiggling his ass a little. He leaned into the crook of his neck and whispered, “then make ME cum Rodrick, make your little brother squirt on your cock.” Rodrick pulled Greg’s head back and kissed him. He slipped his hand in Greg’s hair and the other arm wrapped around his waist pulling him even closer. He licked Greg’s bottom lip and Greg opened happily moaning when Roderick’s tongue touched his. He could feel Rodrick smirk against his lips as he bit down lightly on Greg’s bottom lip. Greg’s hips jerked and he moaned with the friction he got. He started rolling his hips back and forth on his brothers cock. Greg broke the kiss and layed his head on rodricks shoulder. “Mmm Rodrick it f-feels so g-good.” Rodrick smirked and starting thrusting back, “yeah baby say my name I’ll make you feel even better once I get my mouth on your pretty little cunt.” Greg moaned hearing that. “Rodrick please touch my cunny I’m so wet for you.”

Rodrick stood up with Greg’s legs around his waist. He went to his room and laid Greg on his bed. He crawled on top of him and started sucking on his neck. Greg’s arms flew up to rodricks shoulders and dug his nails in his back. “Yes mark me make me yours.” Rodrick smirked and looked at him he lifted his chin with his finger, “but Greggy you already are mine.” He lifted up Greg’s shirt and started marking all over his chest and stomach. He started sucking on one nipple and twisting the other. “Fuck Rodrick it feels so good.” Rodrick smiled, “Am I any better than that dick of a boyfriend?” Greg moaned as another hickey was placed on his neck, “EX boyfriend and yeah so much better he’s never fingered me or eaten me out.” That’s when Rodrick sat up and started to pull gregs sweats off. “Mmm look at how wet your panties are.” Gregs black silky panties, with lace trim, had a big wet circle proving how wet Rodrick made him. Rodrick took his fingers and started rubbing where he knew Greg’s clit was. “F-FUCK RODRICK YES!” “Shhhh baby boy our parents and manny are asleep remember?” Greg covered his eyes with his arm, “I’m sorry Rodrick it just feels so good oh fuck!”

Rodrick stopped rubbing Greg’s clit which caused Greg to groan. He starting pulling Greg’s panties down and off of him. He instantly got more turned on at the sight of his brothers pink, hairless and glistening pussy. “Mmm fuck Greg your cunt looks so good.” Greg lifted his hips up to give his brother a better look at how wet he was. Rodrick leaned in and licked a long strip from his dripping wet hole to his clit. He sat back and saw how Greg’s pussy throbbed at the feeling.

“Mmm Rodrick please do it again please I’ll do anything for you please.” “Awww baby boy you don’t have to do anything I’m treating you the way you deserve, “He leaned in and started sucking on Greg’s clit. Greg grabbed a handful of rodricks hair and wrapped his legs around his neck. “Mmmm fuck yes Rodrick eat my cunny yes!” Rodrick growled at the words his baby brother was saying. Greg started to thrust his hips into his brothers mouth but Rodrick grabbed his hips and kept him held down. Greg could feel Rodricks tongue move away from his clit but slip into his hole. One of Rodricks hands let go of his hip so he could rub his clit with it while he tongue fucked him. “F-fuck Rodrick I’m close I’m gonna cum!” Rodrick pulled back and slipped 2 fingers in his pussy and curled them. He knew he hit the right spot when Greg yelled, “FUCK DADDY YES!”

Rodrick was shocked yet kept going. “Got a daddy kink baby? God I like that.” Rodrick kept up his motions with his fingers and sucked on his clit. “F-fuck Rodrick, Daddyyyyy I’m gonna cum fuck fuck ohhhhhhhh!” Rodrick felt the gush of cum run onto his tongue and licked Greg clean until he was too sensitive. “Fuck baby you did so good you came on your big brothers tongue.” Rodrick laid in between Greg’s legs and starting kissing him and sucking on his neck while grinding on his brothers wet cunt. “Mmmm Rodrick please fuck me.” Rodrick smirked down at him, “yeah you want my cock in your pretty little pussy?” Greg moaned and thrusted his hips into rodricks. He took no time taking his pants and shirt of and lining up with his brothers pussy. “The only way I’m doing this is if you put me in that cunt. Greg thrusted his hip forward trying to get rodricks cock to slide into him. He got the head in after having it rub against his pussy over and over.

“F-fuck just the head is so big,” Greg said as he threw his head back. Rodrick chuckled and finally slipped all the way in. Greg wrapped his legs around rodricks waist and clawed at his back when Rodrick started thrusting. “Fuck yes right there please harder!” Rodrick wrapped his hand around Greg’s neck and thrusted hard and stopped. “Be quite baby you don’t want mom and dad to hear their baby son get fucked by there older son now do you?” Greg threw his head back while panting. “Sorry Rodrick your cock just feels so good.” Rodrick smirked, “I know baby I know,” he said as he let go of Greg’s neck. “N-NO please put your hand back.......but tighter.” Rodrick looked down at Greg’s red face and sex hair, “what was that last part I didn’t hear you?” Greg turned his head to the side and said it a little louder, “choke me please but harder.” Rodrick wrapped his hand back around Greg’s neck and started pounding to Greg’s cunt each pound he would tighten his grip. “Like that baby is this what you want.” Greg held his wrist while whining with each thrust. “I’ll take your cunt gushing around me as a yes.” Rodrick kept thrusting until he heard a loud squeal from Greg. Greg let go of his wrist and grabbed the sheets. Rodrick asked him, “what baby are you close?” Greg bit his lip and nodded his head, his legs shaking like crazy.

“Awww is my baby gonna squirt for me?” Greg nodded again. “Good boy,” Rodrick purred in a deep voice. After a few more thrusts he felt Greg’s pussy tighten around him and Greg let out a loud, “ooooooooh fuck yeeeeeeesssssss!” Rodrick looked down and saw him squirt around his cock, pussy throbbing and his legs shaking. “Yeah look at you’re pussy little bro god so pink and wet fuck.” Rodrick was so close from seeing his brother squirt. “Rodrick please cum inside me please.” That was it Rodrick came with a groan and a bite to Greg’s neck. He slowed to a stop and pulled out of Greg with a pop. He laid on his side and spooned Greg. He was kissing the back of his neck when they heard on knock on the door.

“Are you guys ok in there?” Greg picked his head up and yelled back, “yeah mom just fell and got hurt sorry to wake you.” After their mom replied and went back to bed Rodrick bit Greg’s neck, spanked him and squeezed his ass. “Next time be more quite or I’m gagging you.” Greg giggled and turned over so his face was in Rodrick’s chest. “I love you Rodrick.” Rodrick smiles and kisses his forehead while playing with his hair, “I love you too dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it’s my first story I’ve ever posted here even though I’ve been reading on here forever


End file.
